


A Little Give and Take

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, M/M, Masturbation, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: An absolutely pornographic moment of Merthur, because there's a quarantine on and why not?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	A Little Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).



> This and all blow jobs drawn or written by me are dedicated to my muse, Merlioske, in perpetuity.


End file.
